


To Loki, With Love

by LokiLover1969



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 10:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover1969/pseuds/LokiLover1969
Summary: Loki travels between Midgard and Asgard. Since he joined the Avengers though, each time he returns home to Asgard, there's a note and a gift from a secret admirer. Who could it be?





	1. Chapter 1

Loki had long been alone. He enjoyed his life for the most part, though he couldn't say that he was truly happy with it.

Because of his single life style, and now being a newly pledged member of the Avengers, he freely traveled between home and Midgard, though he was slowly starting to consider Midgard home.

His life there was much more interesting, filled with so many adventures. He was even starting to get along with his brother and his brother's ex. 

Sure, when they returned to Asgard, he'd revert to his playful, childish ways of playing pranks and stabbing Thor on occasion for the fun of it, but sometimes he'd behave. 

He missed his mother dreadfully though, and could often be found walking through her gardens, speaking softly to her, sometimes with tears in his eyes as he spoke.

Loki was currently down on Midgard, getting ready to go home for the first time in three months and he couldn't wait. He'd finally get some peace and quiet. He could get away from the noise and relax in his mother's garden, lean against a tree and read his book... something he hadn't had much of a chance to do here.

Sighing, he gathered the few things he wanted to bring back home with him (mostly a pair of jeans, his favorite tee, his book and journal) and went to find Thor.

Thor sat in the kitchen, finishing off his Pop Tart, his favourite Midgardian confection, when Loki approached him. "Ready to go, little brother?" he asked, licking his fingers and brushing the crumbs from his beard into the sink.

Loki rolled his eyes. "Yes, Thor, I am ready. I still can't see how you can enjoy such sugary foods. I prefer savory things and vegetables over that rot."

"It's good! You should try it some time!"

"I have. I don't like it. Can we go, please?"

Thor shrugged. "Very well. Let's go, little brother."

Loki rolled his eyes again. "Please stop calling me little brother. I have a name, you know, bloody git," he said, muttering the last bit under his breath.

Thor smirked and patted him on the shoulder. "Take it out on me later. Let's go home," he said before leading Loki outside and calling out for the Bifrost. 

Once the Bifrost was sent, they returned home and Loki punched Thor in the arm. "Ass," he said before walking off, causing Thor to hold his own arm and laugh as he followed Loki towards their living quarters.

Loki sighed when he reached his doors, thankful for the blissful silence that finally reached him. It soothed his shattered nerves and he started to relax.

When he opened the door for his chambers though, he frowned as he saw a single blue rose on the floor, and attached, a small parchment of paper wrapped with twine.

Intrigued, he bent down to pick it up before carefully undoing the twine, setting the rose aside. Opening the rolled up parchment, he began to read.

'Dear Loki,

You may not know me, or you may, but I've been watching you for the past several years.

I know what you've been through. The pain, the anger, the sadness. The loss. My heart ached for you and longed to comfort you when you lost your mother. She was a wonderful woman, whom I cared for and appreciated deeply.

Your father may not be proud of your accomplishments, but know that someone out there is.

Love, 

An admirer.'

He blinked and frowned a bit, curious as to who this admirer could be. He read it again and smiled a bit at it. Someone was actually proud of him. It felt nice, knowing that someone had noticed his struggles. Had wanted to comfort him during his times of deep sadness, especially at the loss of his own mother.

That bit still brought pain and guilt to his heart. If it weren't for him, he thought, Frigga would still be alive. He'd still be able to reach out to her. Would be able to seek out her comfort, her wisdom, her love.

He closed his eyes and swallowed hard for a moment, letting his head fall back as he tried to combat the overwhelming emotions.

After a moment, he composed himself and sighed softly, setting the note on his desk beside the rose, which he gently lifted and sniffed. His mother had always loved roses. She grew a multitude of them in the garden, gently, patiently tending to them as if they were her children.

He smiled sadly at that memory. He had often found her speaking gently to her flowers as she pruned them. They brought her much joy.

Shaking himself out of his revery, he set the rose aside and went to bathe. 

He stripped down, pausing in front of the mirror to look at his newly acquired scars, his lithe body and his...well...manhood.

Loki wasn't ashamed of his sexuality. Quite the opposite. He embraced it. He loved sex, but he wouldn't go as far as saying as he was a whore. He did have a type and was rather particular about who he slept with, whether it be in his male or female form. 

His mind wandered back to the note as he walked to the bath, stepping inside the heated waters and sinking into them on a sigh, closing his eyes.

He wondered who it could be. So many ideas. Still, very few people came to mind. Lady Sif would be an interesting choice, but the hand writing knocked her off the list. The writing had been flowy, while Sif's hand writing was usually hastily done. 

Then there was Charlotte. A previous lover of his. But then, the note said he may or may not know her. But to assume it was a she limited his choice. There had been several male paramours he had had in the past that had flowy hand writing.

He mulled it over as he bathed himself, washing the grime of the city from his hair. After a while, he gave up, but the fact that someone had watched him all this time and was actually proud of him made his heart light. He supposed that was all that mattered.

With that thought, he slipped on his silk green robe with gold trim over his shoulders before going to bed, his final thoughts before slipping into slumber on the note.


	2. Another Day in Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki receives a second gift and dreams of his mother.

Loki had been home for about a week now. No new notes, no new gifts, but he did ponder often on the gift and note and who could or would possibly give him anything, let alone say a kind word to him.

No one had ever had a kind word to say about him since they found out he was Jotun. Well...no one but Thor, that is, but he knew it couldn't be him. He'd been with the man on Midgard and if he had been so inclined to gift him anything, he'd have plenty of opportunity to do so then. No. This had to be someone who lived here on Asgard. 

He was returning to his chambers from his mother's garden when he spotted something on the floor. A book. But who would be so careless and thoughtless as to leave behind such a wonderful source of knowledge and entertainment, he wondered before retrieving it.

He frowned when he picked up the book and noticed a note.

'My Dearest Loki,

I apologise for placing this book on the floor, but I didn't have time to leave it in your chambers as I was wanting to, so thought of placing it in an area I knew you would pass by. I hope you enjoy it.

Love, 

Your secret admirer.'

He blinked a bit then smiled as he gently brushed his hand against the leather binding before slowly opening the book.

It was stories of old, written in his mother's hand. He blinked back tears and closed the book abruptly before rushing back to his chambers. He lay on his bed before opening the leather bound book again and began reading.

Oh how he had adored his mother's stories. She weaved such wonderful tales, both true and fantasy alike. She made you feel as if you were a part of the story, bringing fantasy and history to life.

After reading the first story, he closed his eyes and faintly heard his mother's voice bringing the story to life, him sitting on her lap as a child, completely enraptured by the tale.

How he missed her at that moment. It brought tears to his eyes and a lightness to his heart. He'd almost forgotten her voice, but the stories...these stories written in her hand brought the old memories flooding back and it filled him with a bit of nostalgic happiness. 

Sighing softly, he fell asleep and dreamed of Frigga. She knelt in her garden, tending to her roses and humming a tune he hadn't heard since he was a babe.

Walking up to her, he stared at her in wonder for a moment, before she turned to gaze upon him, a tender smile on her face.

She held out her hand and he helped her up before she embraced him. "Oh, my darling boy. I love you so much. Did you receive your gift?"

He returned the embrace and clung to her as he had often done as a child.

"I did. I don't remember you writing your tales down though, mother."

"I wrote them as you slept," she said on a soft smile before tucking a stray strand of hair behind his ear.

"I know you miss me, Loki. Just as your brother does. But I am always with you both. I love you both dearly. As much as I love your father. Remember that what has been lost is never truly gone, as long as the memories live on. 

I instructed her to give you this book on your naming day, but you won't be here then, so I assume that is why she gave it to you early. 

She was young then too, you know. The girl. I chose her for you. Don't worry. You'll like her. She's a nice girl. Shy, beautiful...gentle. Just as you used to be. Gentle. I hope you become that person again, Loki. Be kind to her when you finally do meet," she said, cupping his cheek before kissing the opposite cheek.

"I love you, Loki. No matter what, you will always be my son. Remember me fondly and often and I will never leave you."

His eyes shined with unshed tears and he closed his eyes, leaning into her hand. "I love you, mother. I will try to learn to be kind again. I will try and release the anger and hate that consumed me. I hope you'll help me."

"Always," she whispered before the dream started to fade.

"Don't leave me," he whimpered out loud, half asleep and half awake.

When he fully woke up, he was clutching the book to his chest with one arm, the other outstretched as he silently begged his mother not to go, his face wet with tears.

"Mother...I will try and make you proud," he whispered, weeping softly to himself.

Once he collected himself, he went and sought out Thor to share the wonderful gift he'd been given.

Thor was sitting by the lake, fishing; it was something he had taken to while on Midgard. Loki found it to be boring and tedious, but he found it to be quite relaxing. He glanced up when Loki approached him and smiled, patting the ground next to him.

"Care to join me, brother?"

Loki smiled a bit and sat next to him. "I received a gift today."

"Oh?" Thor asked, returning his attention back to his rod, reeling it in a bit.

"Yes. A gift from mother."

Thor frowned and turned to look at him. "What do you mean, a gift from mother?" he asked, setting the rod into a holder on the ground.

Loki handed him the book and smiled. "Open it. Maybe...maybe we can spend time together and read through it again? Relive the memories? I had a dream of mother. She...she wants me to become who I was. Not who I am. I need help remembering that person. It's been so long since...well...you know. Help me become that person again Thor. And help me keep mother's memory alive," he asked softly.

Thor opened the book and began to read the words before closing both the book and his eyes softly. "I will do my best to help you, Loki. I miss her too, you know? Her loss cut me deeply and I know you feel the pain too. We'll honour her together," he said on a smile before handing the book back.

"Tonight, we will remember her and travel together through her words. For now, let's fish."

Loki chuckled and rolled his eyes before relaxing, basking in the afternoon sun. Ah...just another day in Asgard, he thought on a fond smile, closing his eyes, face toward the sun.


	3. A Chance Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He receives another note and gift before returning to Midgard. A servant catches his eye.

It was their last night on Asgard before they had to return to Midgard again to protect it's people. It wasn't his favorite thing to do, waiting, but it was something he dealt with by reading, training, and occasionally 'poking the thunderstorm' as Tony called it, by teasing Thor. The last part made everything that much more bearable, he thought on a smirk.

He came back to his quarters from a walk along the lake, speaking to the serpent, Jormungandr and feeding him his favourite snacks. Fresh squid.

Upon entering his chambers, he smiled softly as he once again found a note and this time a music box, sitting upon his desk.

Opening the box, he closed his eyes and swallowed softly. It played the same tune his mother had sung to him as a boy. It brought back fond memories, and even a wiff of her scent to mind.

He opened his eyes again and opened the note.

'My Dearest Loki,

I wanted to give you a gift to remember myself and your mother by during your trip to Midgard. Please stay safe. I wish you the best of luck on your journey and pray for your safe return.

Love,

Your secret Admirer'

Loki smiled at that and frowned a bit, smelling the paper. It had a scent to it this time. Interesting. Maybe he could track his mystery woman this way. It smelled floral and of sunshine. Perhaps she worked outdoors, or perhaps she enjoyed luxuriating in the sun in a field of flowers? There were a few women in the kingdom who did that, but still, it did narrow it down a bit.

Folding the note up, he placed it in a pocket and got ready for dinner. Gods only knew what they were going to serve, and he did know they planned on throwing them a party as a way of wishing the crowned princes a safe journey. He dreaded it, but accepted.

Sighing, he changed into one of his more dressier outfits and retrieved the note, smelling it one last time before replacing it in his pocket. He stopped by his desk and gently touched the music box before heading out for dinner.

By the time he reached the dining hall, the room was flooded with people, the scents and sight of all those bodies filling his senses. It irritated him but he kept his cool as he pressed his way through the sea of people to get to his rightful seat.

Odin came in the room from the throne room then and everyone quieted. "As you all know, my sons, Thor and Loki are returning to Midgard on the dawning of the next day. I wish them safe travels and the best of luck protecting one of the nine realms in which we rule. To my sons," he said, raising his goblet.

"To Princes Thor and Loki," the crowd repeated, raising their glasses before seating themselves for the feast. The noise resumed and Loki closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. Gods above but the noise scraped against his last nerve.

Dinner was served after a few moments and he began to eat, pausing a moment when a woman with the softest smile came into view. She was a servant, but her beauty captivated him.

She had flowing auburn hair, the color of a mulled wine, the most delicious curves he had the pleasure of laying eyes on for a long while. Her lips were that of rubies and her eyes shown brightly. The color of pure honey. Her skin looked soft and supple. Just the sight of her made his breath hitch and his heart skip a beat. It reminded him of the time he'd first met Sigyn.

Sighing softly, he watched her as she approached. Her scent. That smell...it reminded him of the note and he swallowed. Could it be? Could she be his mysterious note giver?

She came up to him, holding the crystal vat of wine. Bowing slightly, she smiled. "Prince Loki, would you like more wine?" she asked, whispering in his ear.

His throat suddenly dry, he swallowed. "Yes. Please," he said softly, his voice cracking a bit.

She nodded and slowly filled his glass. "Anything else for you, my Prince?"

"Your name, please," he said, swallowing again. He couldn't seem to wet his mouth enough.

She blushed as she looked at him. "Trina, my Lord," she said before dipping into a slight curtsy. 

"Thank you, Trina. Perhaps we can speak later? We can meet by the lake?"

"As you wish, my Prince," she said before licking her lips. "Anything else?"

"No...that will be all. Thank you."

"Very well. I'll be back around later should you desire anything else."

He nodded and smiled before he resumed eating.

Trina returned a few more times and they chatted when she was around before he finished dinner. She had made the ordeal so much more bearable for him, he thought on a smile, heading to his chambers to change into something more comfortable.

Once he was dressed, he went to the lake, hoping she would meet with him. She arrived a bit later, a smile on her face, though she did approach him rather shyly. Her demureness reminded him of his younger years...and it did fit his mother's description of her. She was like a doe, he thought on a smile.

"Trina," he said softly. "Thank you for seeing me. Most would feel shame, associating with me. Thank you for making my night better."

Trina smiled softly. "Of course, my Prince. It's a great honour, being asked to meet with you at such an hour. Though why one would be ashamed of being seen with you, I don't know."

"Because of my nature. My past. My heritage."

"There is nothing to be ashamed of, being Jotun, my Prince. Let no one shame you for that," she said with almost a fiery tone, her eyes bright with passion. She seemed almost protective of him. It intrigued him.

"Thank you, for that. It...helps, knowing I have someone other than my brother that doesn't hate me for being Jotun."

She had raised a hand a fraction, aching to hold him, comfort him, but she stopped herself. "Of course."

He reached out and gently took her hand, blinking a bit at the thrill that filled him when they touched.

Trina shivered a bit and bit her lip. His hand was chilled, but it set her on fire. Looking at his hand covering her own, she smiled. Did he figure out her identity, she wondered.

Loki chatted with her for a while as they walked the lake before he stopped. "I feel as if I've known you my whole life. I...may we see one another again? Once I return?"

"I would love nothing more, Prince Loki," she said on a smile.

"Just Loki. Please. Let me here you say my name. I want to watch as your lips say my name," he whispered.

Trina shivered again and she said his name. "Loki," she said, moaning softly both with shock and delight as he kissed her suddenly.

Loki pulled away when she was a muddled mess in his arms and sighed softly. "I must take my leave now. I hope you won't change your mind about seeing me again," he said softly, stroking her arms.

"I won't change my mind, Loki," she said once she found her words again. "Have a pleasant night."

"You as well," he said, heading for bed.


	4. Return to Midgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki receives another note and gift from Trina

Loki sighed softly as he went to bed, dreaming of his mother again. "So, what did you think?" she asked as she came up to him.

"That was her? The mystery girl? Are you sure?"

Frigga laughed softly. "Of course, I'm sure, my silly boy. I chose her for you. You know I wouldn't lie to you. Or do anything to hurt you," she said softly, cupping his cheek.

Loki closed his eyes and leaned into his mother's touch, taking hold of her wrist. "Can you stay longer tonight, mother? Please? I...I missed you. Your presence calms me," he said softly, eyes opening, filled with longing, sadness and pain.

She smiled sadly. "Of course, my sweet. I'll stay as long as I can. But I can't stay forever, you know."

"I know. Just...for a while. That's all I ask," he whispered.

Frigga kissed his cheek and sat down under her tree, letting Loki lay down with his head in her lap, stroking his hair as she did when she was alive. 

"So tell me what you thought of her," she said softly.

"She's...intoxicating, mother. Her scent drives me wild, her hair reminds me of yours, her skin is soft and doey...her eyes...they shine like stars. But she's so gentle. How can I be good for her? Perhaps you chose wrongly, mother. I'm not a good man."

Frigga sighed softly and shook her head. "That's where you are wrong, my boy. You're an amazing man. A gentle man. You've just become so hardened from your circumstances. I'm sorry for your pain, Loki. But grow from it instead of shielding yourself because of it."

Loki closed his eyes and relaxed in the sun. He would try to be the man his mother wanted him to be. Thought he could be. Gods above but he hoped he could be the man he had begun to be until the tragedies struck.

They spoke for a while longer before he woke up. He smiled sadly. It had been a wonderful night. He'd kissed his dream girl and chatted with his mother and he felt more relaxed than he had in a long while.

Getting out of bed, he packed his bags and bathed before dressing, getting ready to go to Midgard, surprised to see yet another gift and note at his doorstep.

He frowned and smiled a bit as he opened the note. 

'My Dearest Loki,

I just wanted to thank you for the wonderful night you gave me last night. It was much needed and much appreciated, knowing you feel the same as I do.

I may have been groomed to give pleasure to you, but I grew to genuinely love you. I hope, one day, you'll grow to love me.

Forever yours,

Trina'

Loki smiled as he read the note before folding it up and sniffing it, tucking it into his pocket before picking up the gift. A book of Midgardian tales. Interesting, he thought, putting it in his bag. At least he'd have something to do during their downtime.

He walked out of his room and headed for the Bifrost, hoping to catch a glimpse of Trina before he left.

Thor came up to him shortly, twirling his hammer and whistling, cocking his head when he saw Loki reading his note. 

"Did you get a love note?" he asked on a grin, trying to snatch it from him. 

"None of your business," he said, barely managing to keep it out of Thor's reach. He didn't want his brother soiling it. 

Thor teased him as Loki tucked it back into his shirt and wrapped his arm around him as they walked. They were both dressed in casual Midgardian clothes. Thor had to admit, Loki looked damned good in jeans.

When they got to the BiFrost, Loki took one last look around before sighing. He knew he'd see her in a few months, but one last glimpse of her before he left would have been a dream, he thought before turning back to go to Midgard.

Just as they stepped on the Bifrost and started to fade away, she appeared before him and he reached out to her before fading away, only to appear on Midgard, his hand outstretched. 

Thor looked at him and patted his back. "We'll be back in no time, dear brother," he said softly, gently squeezing his shoulder.

Loki sighed softly and rubbed his face before they walked into to Stark Towers. This was going to be the longest three months of his life.


	5. Three Long Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki goes to Midgard

Loki sat his bag down in his room, laying down on a sigh, closing his eyes as he visualized Trina's face as she appeared to him just seconds to their departure. It was a fuzzy face, but it looked a little sad and disappointed as well. Almost as if she felt she had missed an opportunity to say goodbye.

He sighed softly as he opened his eyes again, looking around the room. Spotting an apple, he got up, grabbed it and sat back down before biting into it, rummaging through his bag for the book she'd left for him. At least it would give him something to do. Maybe keep his mind off of her for a while.

Laying back down, he opened the book, chewing his apple thoughtfully as he began to read. The first story was that of Hercules. The Greek demi-god and the trials he had to endure. It was a story he knew well enough, but it entertained him, none-the-less. Whoever wrote the stories was much more better a story teller than Hercules himself, and it made him smile, knowing that the Greek demi-god had embellished his own stories as much as Thor did.

He ate his apple and read for a bit longer before setting his book down and heading down when a meeting was called for the Avengers.

Sitting down in his seat, he listened to Tony drone on and on about safety protocols. He let his mind wander for a moment, back to Trina. The wonderous beauty he discovered back home. It made him yearn to be back. Oh, he prayed that these three months would simply fly by.

Thor nudged him after a while, bringing his focus back on to the tail end of the meeting. 

"Any questions? Comments?" Tony asked on a raised brow. 

"I have one," Loki said, speaking up. "Now that Vision is gone, and I assume Wanda has decided to mourn his loss for a while, will we be adding new members to the team to replace them?"

Tony looked at him for a moment. "It's a good question. We still haven't decided yet as to whether or not we'll be replacing our fallen companions. We all know that Cap has passed the baton onto Winter Soldier, so he's in. 

And Clint is an off and on member of the team. 

We're still looking into recruiting Peter Parker as a resident scientist and an Avenger. Nick will have to approve him to make it official. 

Bruce isn't entirely out of commission, though it's a little more difficult for him in the lab than it used to be, so he's being sidelined.

Since Natasha's death, we're down four members, so we may be recruiting one called Domino to the team, but we're still on the fence about that. 

And of course, we can't forget about Carol Danvers. She did save our lives, after all, and she would make a great addition to the team. But again, Nick would have to approve her first."

Loki nodded and cleared his throat. "Well, in the mean time, I can duplicate myself and teleport myself wherever I'm needed, so please don't hesitate in asking me to do whatever you require of me. Now if you'll excuse me, I believe I'll go back to my room and finish reading."

"Don't forget about dinner," Thor said softly.

Loki rolled his eyes. "Honestly, brother. Is that all you ever think about? Is food?"

"No, I think about Jane and Darcy too."

Loki smirked and snorted. "Jane...your ex...and the woman who taised you."

Thor blushed. "What of it?"

"Me thinks you like her," Loki teased. "Either that, or you desire pain...which I'd be glad to inflict on you," he said on a smirk.

"I do not enjoy pain...and I'd much rather you not stab me again. I don't enjoy that at all."

"You know it's fun when I stab you," Loki said on a grin.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Alright, you two. Go...play somewhere else. We're all dismissed. Dinner will be at 7. I'm ordering pizza and subs for everyone, so no one has to cook."

Thor let out a whoop of joy and the rest of the team let out a sigh of relief. 

Loki chuckled and got up before heading back to his room to continue reading.

Time progressed quickly and they did do a few missions during their time down on Midgard, making his time pass delightfully quickly. He didn't even complain when he or Thor had to cook or do their share of the chores. He did, however, regret the addition of the teenaged Spider-boy, as he liked to call him. The child was much to clingy for his liking...but he did start to grow fond of him towards the end, loathe though he was to admit it.

Finally, the day arrived when it was time to go home. He quickly cleaned his room and packed his bags, making sure to pack the book on top so as not to forget it, along with the music box.

He'd had a few dreams of his mother since on Midgard, but they weren't nearly as long or as pleasant as they were up in Asgard. He couldn't wait to get home. To see his city...his mother...Trina.

Nudging Thor along, they finally headed outside after saying their goodbyes and they called for the bi-frost. 

Once it came down, Loki eagerly stepped foot onto the bridge and headed home.


	6. Returning Home: A Dinner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki returns to Asgard and goes on his first date.

Loki sighed with relief when they set foot on Asgardian soil. This was once again starting to feel like home to him. He had something...or someone...to look forward to with each return trip and he felt at peace.

Peace. That was never something he'd ever thought he would associate with Asgard. It used to be that he'd rather be in Helheim than be living in Asgard. But since he now had hope...

Hope. That was another foreign word to him. Even with his mother he'd never really had hope. Love? Yes. Yes, he knew love, once upon a time. And once upon a time, he'd had a heart. He had cared. But it all had died with his mother...or so he thought.

Trina was changing all that. Maybe...just maybe he could become the man that his mother had seen in him. Maybe she wouldn't see him as the monster he'd become.

Each note gave him hope. Each gift brought a spark of joy in a heart he thought long gone. He missed the feeling of home and he felt that Trina might be his last chance.

He sighed softly as he practically floated off to his chambers. When he entered, as expected, was a note and a gift. He smiled at the gift box and slowly opened it before gasping. Inside held the most exquisite pair of daggers he had ever seen.

The blades were sleek and glistened in the light. The hilts were gilded and emerald encrusted while the base was that of onyx.

He stared at them for a moment before picking them up. They weighed so little that it surprised him. He flipped it and caught it with ease, causing him to grin.

Putting them into the casing that had laid next to the gift box, he smiled as he picked it up. A black casing with his initials embossed on it. L.L. He gently stroked the letters before setting it back down to read the note.

'My dearest Loki,

I went to see you before you left, but I was too late to say goodbye. I caught but a glimpse of you as you left.

Please say you'll meet me tonight for dinner? I know you're meant to return. 

If you do wish to meet me, I will await you near the staff entrance.

Yours forever,

Trina'

Loki smiled at that and set the letter down. Having dinner with her would certainly beat out a night with his brother and father, he thought as he went to bathe.

After he bathed, he carefully chose his clothes. He didn't want to seem overly important, but he didn't want to seem slovenly either. In the end, he chose a pair of loose fitting silk pants in his favored color of black, and a light, airy green silk top to match his eyes. 

He carefully fixed his hair to make it straight, tucking curls in place so as not to look wild before giving himself a second glance in the mirror. 

Nodding to himself, he smiled, grabbing the daggers that Trina had gifted him, placing them in the holsters he always wore, and headed out.

He glamoured himself so as not to be noticed, arriving at the servant entrance not fifteen minutes later, looking around and dropping the glamour. After a few moments she caught his eye and he smiled as he walked over to her.

"Trina, my dear, thank you for inviting me to dine with you tonight. I find your company to be much more delightful than that of my brother or father."

Trina smiled at him and offered her hand, thrilled when he took it.

Leading him into the servants quarters, she brought him to a table and sat him down. "I hope you like it, my Lord. I made the meal myself. It's a simple fare, but one I'm used to eating myself."

"I'll be delighted with anything you have to offer," he said on a gentle smile. The smile softened his face and came through his eyes, brightening them.

Trina blushed a bit as she dished out a stew made with quail, celery, carrots, fennel and seasoned broth before slicing some bread and cheese. She set the food down before him before serving herself and sitting down.

"I wasn't sure what you would care to drink, but I do have punch and wine. Servants are limited on their wine though, so we tend to save it for special occasions."

"Punch will be just fine," he said on a nod. 

Trina stood again and poured them both a glass. "Shall we eat?"

Loki nodded and smiled as he began to eat. The food, though simple, was rather delightful. The taste was beyond description as a mix of flavours filled his mouth, the scent indescribable.

"This is amazing," he said after a few moments.

"Thank you. I'm glad you're enjoying it," she said before handing him some bread. "It's fresh. We made it this morning. Along with the cheese."

"Thank you," he said before taking it and taking a bite. "Gods above...is this a sweet bread?"

"Unintentionally, yes. The cook accidentally put too much sugar into the batch of dough."

"I adore sweetbreads, though I don't usually eat them myself. It brings me back to my childhood," he said smiling fondly as thoughts of his childhood filtered through his mind.

"Well, I'm glad I chose it," she said on a smile. 

They chatted for a while before they finished eating and Loki looked at her before cupping her cheek, kissing her softly.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening, Trina. I enjoyed myself tonight. And your company. I hope to do this again soon. Perhaps in two nights? A picnic by the lake?"

She smiled after returning the kiss. "It sounds delightful. I will meet you in two days. I'll bring the food. You just bring yourself. Say around two?"

Loki nodded. "Two it is. Good night and sleep well. Oh...before I forget. Thank you for the gift. It's exquisite," he said on a smile.

"I'm glad you enjoy it. I hope it handles well. And I wish you a good night as well," she said on a smile.

"Oh, it handles quite well," he said before kissing her again. "Good night," he said before leaving her for the night.

Trina smiled softly and gently touched her lips. My God, Loki was unbelievably gorgeous, she thought to herself before heading to bed, feeling as if she were floating.

Loki sighed happily as he made his way to his bedroom. He quickly readied himself for bed, falling asleep with an ease he hadn't had since childhood and dreamt of his mother.


	7. Picnic By The Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki takes her on their second date

Loki woke up, excited to be alive for the first time in a very long time. He felt he had a purpose now. And that purpose came in the shape of one woman. Trina. He hoped that this date would go smoothly...and he hoped there would be plenty of sweet kisses, tender caresses and words of love.

She excited him. Intrigued him. He couldn't seem to get her off his mind. Ever since he'd first laid eyes on her, he desired to learn more about her. He wanted to know everything. Every little inch of her, inside and out. He wanted to learn how to make her happy, what made her sad, what made her light up. He wanted to be the reason that she smiled and wanted to protect her from all sadness and pain, though he had no doubts he would be the source of pain from time to time.

Getting up, he went to the bathroom and refreshed himself before emptying his bladder. Going out to his closet, he began rummaging through his clothes to find the perfect outfit for their date. Something light and airy. Something with brighter colors.

After 45 minutes, he finally chose a light yellow shirt with silk pants that tied in the front. It was loose and flowy, just in case they decided to go riding, which he did enjoy from time to time. Especially going to see his son. Slepnir was his baby and he enjoyed spending time with his son, few and far between though those moments may be. 

He checked himself in the mirror and fixed his hair just so before heading out for breakfast. He didn't eat much; he usually ate like a bird, but for lunch, he planned on at least attempting to eat like a normal person. He didn't want to offend her after all.

For breakfast, he had mixed berries, an apple and a banana, taking sips of water between bites. It was his secret to keeping so slim. He did exercise quite often too, keeping up his skills in the fine arts of knife throwing and bow staff to keep himself lean and agile. He knew he was beautiful, and being pansexual, he drew in many a lover...but now... now he wanted only one. Trina. 

Glancing up, he smiled when she entered the room to clear the plates. He nodded at her as she approached him and she smiled softly.

"Are you finished with your food, my Lord?"

"Yes, thank you. I will see you later. Around two, correct?"

"Yes, Lord Loki," she said on a nod.

"Loki. Just Loki," he said softly, taking hold of her hand. "Please. If you want us to work out...if you love or desire me at all, don't call me Lord. It's not a title I desire. I'm a simple man who happened to be brought into a royal family."

"As you wish...Loki," she said on a smile.

Loki returned the smile and released her. "Thank you. I'll be counting down the minutes," he said before kissing her knuckles.

Trina blushed a bit but left quickly to finish her duties.

The time flew by for the both of them and Loki met Trina at the Servants Quarter entry, taking the blanket and basket, offering his arm as she exited 

She took his arm and smiled at him as they walked. They kept the conversation light and when they picked a place, she took the basket while he spread the blanket and they sat across from one another under the shade tree.

Trina set the food out and poured their drinks before raising her glass. "To a wonderful date. May we learn from one another and enjoy each other's company."

"Here here," Loki said on a smile, clinking his glass to hers and taking a sip.

Trina sipped her own drink and they started to eat slowly. The fare was simple. A chicken salad, asparagus tips, fresh berries, and clotted creme on a light pastry; one of the berries being his favorite though they were hard to come by. 

Winter berries. They were reminiscent of a blueberry but had frosted tips and the flavour was exquisite. It was sharp but sweet. Even sweeter than a blueberry. The juice, when fermented, created a very intoxicating wine. Just half a glass made even Thor feel the effects.

Loki, a secret lover of sweets, delighted in the pastry with the clotted creme. He usually reserved himself to eating those on special occasions, but he couldn't deny himself his most favored treats today. Especially since she herself had made them...topping them with winter berries.

He was giddy as a child when he took the first bite, moaning obscenely and licking his lips. He savored each bite, causing Trina to blush and giggle, grateful that she could bring such pleasure to him with such a simple gesture.

Loki blushed and smiled at her. "Sorry. These are my absolute favorite desserts to eat. I have rarely endulged in them since I was a child, so it's a rare treat indeed. This makes the perfect homecoming. A delightful lunch date with you and these delectable desserts."

She smiled at that and licked her own lips. "You have a bit of creme on your lip," she said, staring at them.

"Oh? Care to lick it off?" he teased, moaning when she kissed him, licking his lower lip. Wrapping an arm around her, he pulled her closer as he deepened the kiss.

The kiss lasted for a good minute before it broke, leaving them both tingling with desire and both brainless and breathless.

Loki, who was rarely at a loss of words, couldn't find the words to say at the moment, so he simply panted and gazed at her, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"I don't think I've ever had a kiss so empowering before," he finally said.

"Me either," she responded.

"Well, a first for us both then," he said on a smile before kissing her softly again. 

"Indeed. This was a wonderful date, Loki. Thank you for this. I hope there will be many more like it," she said softly.

"There will be. I promise you that. And it's not done yet. I was thinking we could ride for a while before you had to go back."

"Oh. I've...I've never ridden a horse before."

"It's okay. I'll ride in the back and you can ride in the front. I'll hold you close so you don't fall. Do you trust me?"

She smiled. "I do. Okay. Let's ride," she said, standing. 

Loki smiled and stood, helping her clean up before he summoned the nearby horse that he'd led there prior to their date. He helped her up before sliding on behind her, wrapping his arm securely around her waist as they took off.

She gasped a bit, the powerful beast beneath her startling her a bit as they moved slowly at first. She gripped Loki's arm and swallowed. 

"Relax," he whispered into her ear. "He can sense your fear. If you don't relax, we could get thrown."

She nodded and leaned back into his embrace and slowly started to relax. And then she started to enjoy herself.

They rode for a good half hour, finally stopping at the gate to the Servants Quarters. 

She smiled and turned her head before kissing him softly. "Thank you for a wonderful day. I enjoyed myself."

He smiled as he returned the kiss. "As did I, Trina. Thank you for agreeing to it. Maybe we can ride again some time?"

"I'd like that. Thank you," she said, sliding down the horse with Loki's assistance. 

"You're quite welcome, my dear. I hope to see you for dinner tonight."

"I'll be there," she said on a smile before heading inside.

Loki smiled to himself and sighed softly as he took the horse back to the stable, cleaning the horse and currying it before bedding it. "Thank you, sweet boy. Mama loves you," he whispered to his son before kissing his nose and patting his neck.

He headed to his quarters where he showered and changed before heading to dinner.

Dinner was a quiet affair, but Trina and Loki exchanged glances and flirtatious smiles as they made their way through dinner. Odin and Thor noticed, but said nothing.

Loki headed for bed and when he climbed into bed, he silently thanked his mother and slipped into a peaceful sleep, dreaming of Trina.


	8. Three Dates and a War of Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki starts to fall in love with Trina after three dates. Odin and Loki have a falling out.

Loki decided he wanted to ask her on a date a week to keep getting to know one another better. He was already starting to fall for her, and though he would eventually tell her the stories of his children, he figured right now wouldn't be the best time.

For now, he would keep them a secret, along with several other aspects of his life. Like how he was supposed to bring about Ragnarok. Which was one thing he was hoping to avoid.

Loki, instead, focused on the upcoming dates, pushing war and Ragnarok to the back of his mind. His first upcoming date was going to be in his mother's garden. They would partake their lunch under the shade tree his mother had planted, sitting on the memorial bench they had set there not long after her passing. He often sat there, having conversations with her. It wasn't the same, but it did bring him some comfort.

He readied himself for the date and smiled as he looked himself over in the mirror. Some thought he looked greasy a lot of the time, but it was far from the truth. He was meticulously clean, opting to wax his hair to keep it in place instead of letting it fly wild.

Pulling on his leather boots, he sighed. Finally, he was ready. He'd chosen a red shirt today, one he rarely wore, and a pair of leather pants that he hadn't worn in quite some time.

Heading to his mother's gardens, he stopped at the gate, seeing her stand there in a flowing gold gown. Her beauty stunned him for a moment and he shook his head. 

He moved up to her, stopping a moment to pluck a rose from the bush before approaching her.

"Trina..." he said softly. She turned to him and smiled. By the gods but she almost reminded him of his mother. She was breathtakingly beautiful and his heart stopped a moment.

He smiled softly at her and handed her the rose.

"It's beautiful," she said, sniffing it for a moment before placing it in her own hair. "I'll cherish it," she said before kissing him softly.

"Your mother's garden is really peaceful. I haven't been out here in a while," she said softly as she looked around.

"I come here all the time. I converse with her when I struggle with things," he told her honestly.

"It's a fine way to honour her," Trina said on a nod. "I'm glad you still come to the queen for advice. She was the wisest among women. I remember her well."

"As do I," he said on a soft smile before offering her his arm. 

Trina took it and they walked for a while, chatting before they sat at the bench, speaking fondly of Frigga and other things, mostly about her life since he questioned her.

Loki did answer a few questions about his life, though he seemed uncomfortable talking about himself, though why, she couldn't understand.

Their date ended towards dinner and she kissed him softly before they parted ways. 

Loki sighed happily as he made his way to the dining hall, barely noticing the odd looks that his father and Thor gave him.

A week passed and Loki received another note from Trina.

'My Dearest Loki,

I quite enjoyed our last date. I'm hoping that you will speak more about yourself next time, though I won't pressure you. Even if it's just little things, I would be very happy to hear about your life.

Perhaps we can go riding again? I enjoyed the closeness we experienced the last time. You made me feel safe.

Always yours, 

Trina'

Loki smiled softly and thought to himself. Perhaps he could open up a bit more. And they could ride to his favorite tree in the field near the lake. He could read to her from his favorite book and they could speak more of their past. Perhaps they could even figure out if they had known each other during their childhood. It would be interesting, he thought to himself.

So Loki slowly planned their next date, sending her a note, telling her to wear something comfortable and suitable for riding. He would, of course, take Slepnir again and bring his son his favorite treats.

Going to the stables, he talked to his son and stroked his nose. "So what do you think of this new girl mama is dating? Do you approve of her?"

Slepnir nodded and snorted, nuzzling Loki's hand.

Loki chuckled and handed him a sugar cube. "Brat," he said before kissing his jaw. "Always wanting a treat.

Slepnir neighed and ate the cube from Loki's hand, licking his Mama's hand clean before nuzzling him.

"I know. You're a good boy. Mama loves you too, sweetheart. So do you think you'll be fine, letting me and my new beau ride you again?"

Slepnir nodded again, resting his head on Loki's shoulder, gently chewing on his hair.

Loki smiled softly and stroked his neck.

"Thank you. And I promise to bring you plenty of apples and carrots. Would you like some more oats now?"

Slepnir nodded again before moving away, turning his head to his feeding trough. 

Loki smiled and got up before filling it with more oats. He sat with his son and talked to him for a while before he hugged him and bedded him down for the night.

The week passed quickly and he took Trina on another date, to the tree near the lake. It was his favorite spot. He rode Slepnir with Trina in front.

They spoke softly and he kissed her neck, causing her to melt into his arms. When they reached the tree, he let her off gently before sliding off, letting Slepnir roam free to graze and drink to his heart's content.

He led Trina over to the tree and sat down, pressing his back against the tree, letting her settle between his legs before he wrapped his arms around her waist and began reading to her.

She paused him after a bit to kiss him softly. "I love the sound of your voice," she whispered once the kiss broke, stroking his cheek. "It's soothing."

Loki smiled softly and kissed her again, pulling her closer. "And I love the sound of yours. It's soft and melodic. It soothes me as much as my mother's did," he said, stroking her hair.

Trina smiled softly and relaxed into his arms. She trusted him fully.

Loki and she talked for a while longer, munching on some apples when they got hungry before he fed his son the rest of the apples and carrots.

Slepnir neighed happily as he ate, listening to the sound of his mother's voice. He looked up when they stood and he headed over to them, letting them get on him before riding off back home.

Loki dropped Trina off before heading back to the stable, stroking his son's neck and cleaning him.

"You like her, don't you. I'm glad you do. It makes things easier, knowing that you like her. It means she has a good heart."

Slepnir neighed softly before nuzzling Loki's cheek. 

"I love you too. I'm glad you approve of her. I guess you see the goodness that your grandmother and Trina see in me too, huh?" he asked on a smile as he stroked his son's nose.

Slepnir nodded before resting his head on Loki's shoulder for a moment before showing he was ready for bed.

Loki tucked him under a cover and kissed the top of his head, stroking his mane before leaving. 

The third date was spent by the lake, walking and talking, even eating on a rowboat, something Loki didn't like much, but it seemed to make her happy. He hated the water, due to his past with Thor almost drowning him in that very lake, but for her, he would suck it up. And he found himself relaxing, even enjoying himself, losing himself in her words as she chatted away.

Loki spoke a bit of his past, opening up on both his happiness and his sadness, some of his fears and hopes.

She listened intently and once they rowed back to shore, she knew more about him than she had known before, which pleased her. She gently kissed him, thanking him for trusting her with his secrets.

He smiled softly as he returned the kiss. "You're easy to talk to. I find myself wanting to open up to you. My mother was the only other person I ever felt this at ease with. It's nice," he said, stroking her hair before taking her hand and leading her back to the servants quarters.

He kissed her good night before heading to his quarters. He had a plan for their final date before his return to Midgard. 

That date would be filled with tenderness and sweet words...and hopefully end in love making. He desired her more than he'd desired anyone before her. 

He craved her touch, her kisses, her words. Everything about her was utter perfection in his eyes. His mother had chosen well for him. And he could see what she had seen in Trina. She was staring to stir to life a heart he had long thought dead. And it made him happy.

It was the day before their date and Loki went to the dining hall to eat with Odin and Thor. Loki sat down after greeting everyone.

Odin looked at Loki before looking at Thor who sat on the opposite side of him and sighed as he returned his sight to Loki.

"Loki... I must ask you to stop seeing that girl."

Loki frowned. "What? Why?"

"She's a servant. You're a prince. It's fine to have a dalliance with a servant...but she's no good for you. Your status demands someone of higher standing. You're starting to fawn over her and it isn't right."

Loki eyed him for a moment before looking at his brother who sat there silently, looking everywhere but at Loki.

"You actually support this?" he asked his brother, the pain evident in his voice.

Thor sighed before finally looking at him. "Father is correct, Loki. You can have your fun...but you're a prince of the realm. Fun is fun. Love...there's no room for it in marriage."

Loki closed his eyes and took a deep breath to steady himself. His head was spinning.

"That...is such an antiquated idea. And a foolish one. Marriage should be about love. Not social standards."

"Love cannot exist in a marriage for the wealthy. Love can only exist outside of it. But she's not good enough for you either way. You're a prince, Loki. And I forbid you to see her anymore," Odin said, staring at him.

Loki stood. "With all due respect...Father...I...am NOT your son," he said coldly. His eyes sparked and flashed between red and green.

Thor blinked at the sight and frowned. "Loki...calm yourself. Of course you're my brother."

"Adopted. I was never Odin's blood. Never. He never loved me. He loves you, sure; blood of his blood and flesh of his flesh. Me? He snatched my from my true parents dieing arms. For what? To be a pawn in his bloody game. To have control of the Jotuns. 

I may have been a prince of a realm, but it certainly wasn't this one. My name...is Loki Laufeyson. Never Odinson. And I do what I want. I will LOVE who I want," he said before leaving the room.


	9. A Girl Worth Fighting For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki wants Trina to come away with him and leave Asgard behind. She wants to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains sex. If you're not into sex, skip this chapter and wait for the next one.

Loki stormed out of the dining hall and was headed to his room when a gentle hand stopped him.

Turning sharply, his eyes flashing, he was about to tell the person off, but stopped short when he saw Trina's face. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close, breathing her in. She was his sanity at the moment.

Trina wrapped an arm around his waist and held the other to the back of his head, stroking his hair. She frowned with concern at his desperation. "Loki... What's the matter?" she asked softly, the concern evident in her voice.

Loki held her a moment longer, relaxing a bit in her embrace before shaking his head. "I'd rather not talk about it right now, darling. Come with me," he said softly, sliding his hands down her arms before grasping them.

Trina hesitated for just a second before she nodded and followed him to his chambers. "Can you at least tell me if you're alright?" she asked when he closed the door.

"I will be. But not at the moment, no," he said on a sigh before suddenly grabbing a porcelain figurine his father had given him as a child and throwing it hard against the wall, shattering it as he growled.

Trina flinched as the porcelain flew towards her but she remained silent, letting the man rage for a moment.

After that moment, she came up behind him, watching his shoulders heave, and gently touched him. "Loki, it's going to be okay," she said softly.

Loki's shoulders began to shake silently and he hung his head, his hands cradling his face. "It will be as soon as we can leave here. Together. I can't live here anymore. Not like this," he whispered.

"Like how?" she asked softly, gently running her fingers through his locks. 

He turned to her and sniffled before kissing her softly. "I love you, Trina. I'm starting to fall in love with you and it scares me. But as much as it frightens me, it thrills me.

I don't want to lose you, Trina. Ever. I'm not asking marriage of you. It's too soon for that. But I am telling you that you're worth fighting for," he said as he cupped her head in his hands, tears streaming down his face.

She frowned slightly in confusion, holding onto his forearms gently. Not trying to remove him from her, but to offer a gentle strength.

"You're not going to lose me, Loki. I love you too. I have for the longest time. But what do you mean? I'm worth fighting for? And why do you want to leave so desperately?" she asked before moving a hand to dry his tears.

"They think it's wrong. Me being in love with you. But I can't help myself. You're a beautiful woman with an amazing heart. You see me for who I was and can be and not the monster I've become recently. You made me feel again when I thought I no longer had a heart.

You opened me up. Brought me back to life...and I fell in love with you. For all that you are and all that you do, I love you. And I want you by my side.

I'm no king. No prince of this throne. Thor is. He's the rightful heir. I don't know if you know my parentage, but I'm not Asgardian," he said softly, releasing her face. 

He turned from her for a moment, eyes closed, expecting her to react in fear and disgust as his true form came to light. His Jotun form. 

Instead, a gentle hand reached out and stroked his markings.

"I know who you are, Loki. And I love you no matter your race. You own my heart. Don't let them tear you down, beloved. Let me protect your heart. 

You say I'm worth fighting for...so let's stay. Let's fight together," she said before kissing him gently.

"Let's show them how truly beautiful you are and how beautiful our love can be."

Loki swallowed and grabbed her wrist gently before kissing her palm and then kissing her lips. "I love you," he said softly before reverting back to his Asgardian form.

"And I love you," she said, kissing him again and holding him close.

Loki clung to her before he kissed her neck, breathing her in.

Trina closed her eyes and sighed softly, stroking his hair. She loved this man with her whole heart. And she would protect his heart no matter the cost. Even that of her home or her life.

Loki slid a hand up her back and the other cupped her left buttock. He kissed her neck again before gently biting down, causing her to moan slightly.

The moan sent a shiver down his spine and went straight for his cock. He moaned in answer and gently sucked her neck as he led her to his bed.

She went willingly and began panting softly as he started to undo the backing of her dress. Her hands slipped between them and she slowly started undressing him in return before kissing him hungrily.

Loki, smiled a bit, glad that he wasn't the only one who was craving a physical connection. He laid her on her back one he pulled the top of her dress down, kissing down her neck and to a nipple, one hand on her hip while the other went to her other breast, kneading it gently.

Trina moaned again, her face becoming flush with desire. Her back arched off the bed and she licked her lips. Her hands tangled in his hair and she closed her eyes.

Loki moaned as he tugged her dress down and off of her while kissing down her body. 

Trina was perfection in his eyes. Her flesh was supple and firm. She was thick but thin. Her hips gave her a slight hour glass shape, one that was natural instead of over exaggurated. There was nothing fake about her. She was all natural. She was real.

He kissed his way down her body and kissed his way back up, nibbling lightly at her inner thighs before spreading her nether lips. He saw the glistening nub and lapped at it gently before suckling at it, moaning. His hands made their way back up and began massaging her breasts.

He pleased her with his lips, teeth and tongue for a while before moving a hand back down, thrusting two fingers inside of her, stretching and stimulating her.

She whimpered and moaned loudly, hips raising off the bed, her body trembling as she grew closer to the edge. She felt like she was on fire.

It wasn't until Trina came that Loki finally stopped teasing her body. He kissed his way back up and kissed her deeply, feeling just as intoxicated as her, pressing into her on a groan.

Trina gasped, spasming around his cock from her orgasm as he began making slow, languorous love to her; his thrusts were deep and it felt like he was filling every inch of her. She soaked him in as one would soak in the sun.

Closing her eyes, she moved with him, clinging to him even as she takes her nails down his back and clutched onto his backside.

Loki kissed her neck and began panting softly. "Yes...just like that, beloved. Mark me. I am yours. Say you're mine," he whispered before kissing her again.

"Yours, my King. I am yours and yours alone," she gasped, moaning as he began to speed up. "You fill me so good, Loki...more! I need more! I'm so close," she begged, whimpering again.

"That's it, pet. Come for me," he whispered, snapping his hips into her. After a few more thrusts, she screamed his name, spasming around him.

He could feel her milking his cock, spurning him on to his own orgasm. He filled her a couple of thrusts later, moaning her name, panting harshly as he collapsed on top of her, kissing her shoulder and closing his eyes.

"That was indescribably good," she panted out once she caught her breath.

Loki laughed softly. "That it was. You're amazing... passionate. So beautiful," he said before slowly pulling out.

"So you want to stay here? On Asgard?" he asked as he rolled to his side and traced lazy circles on her arm.

She shivered and kissed his shoulder. "It's the only home I've known, Loki. I wouldn't even know what to do in other realms."

"Anything you desire," he said softly before pulling her into his arms. "You're so brilliant, you could do anything you wanted to, my love. But I will stay if it means that much to you. I meant what I said before. You're a girl worth fighting for."

Trina smiled sleepily and nuzzled him, kissing his chest as he kissed the top of her head. 

"Sleep, my sweet. For tomorrow, I face my greatest challenge. Tomorrow, I'll prove that you're worth fighting for," he whispered before they finally slipped into a peaceful slumber, their hearts beating as one.


	10. I Would Do Anything For Love: A Brother In Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki speak. Thor swears he will help Loki. Loki and Trina come up with a plan and Loki tries to come up with a plan to get Sif and Thor together.

Loki slowly untangled himself from Trina's sleeping form and smiled softly, kissing her lips before moving away to bathe. 

They had ended up making love twice more though the night and they'd both enjoyed themselves immensely. He'd almost forgotten about the horrible words that led to the event. Almost.

He rubbed his face and sighed softly, dressing in a pair of loose fitting pants before calling for a servant, ordering breakfast for two to be sent to his room.

He set about straightening his room up a bit, folding her slightly torn dress along with his clothes and cleaning up the shards of porcelain. He almost regretted breaking the thing, but it had been a gift from his 'father' who he absolutely loathed at the moment.

Thor was the dutiful son, obeying his father's orders and allowing Jane to leave him. Yes, he knew the story. Jane had broken up with Thor. It had been her 'choice'. A choice that Thor had purposely made easier by being an asshole since his father had told him to break up with Jane. 

He didn't want to break her heart though so he purposely had turned her against him. Sure, it still stung, but less than if he would have seen the pain in her eyes. At least this way there was disgust instead of pain.

Loki snorted and rolled his eyes, answering the door when a knock came. Instead of a servant though, Loki stood face to chest with his brother.

"What do you want," he growled at Thor.

"I wanted to apologise for last night," he said softly. "I don't think you should break up with her. She's done you so much good. I see how you've changed since she's come into your life. You remind me of the old you. The happy you. The one who loved and cared. The one who would have done anything and everything to see mother happy.

You're in love with this girl...aren't you. I don't want you losing her. Even if it means going against father. And I don't care what you say, Loki. You are my brother. Blood or not. I will fight for you. I love you, whether you believe me or not. And I'm happy for you.

I just don't want to see you hurt. Promise me you won't do what I did with Jane. Don't push her away out of anger or out of foolish pride or duty. Don't let father break you apart."

"He's not my father. He's your father. And...thank you," he said softly. "I appreciate your words. And your claim of brotherhood. I never hated you Thor. You've always been there for me. Even when I royally fucked up. 

You've always had my back. Last night hurt. When you agreed with him. 

But I won't lose her. Not for anything. I'm head over heels for her. We...we slept together last night."

"Oh? Is she still here?" Thor asked on an excited whisper.

Loki rolled his eyes even as he grinned. 

Thor grinned and slapped Loki soundly on the back.

Loki winced and chuckled. "Keep it down, brother. She's not a conquest. I truly love this woman. She...she made me remember what it was to have a heart. And I don't want it breaking again.

I won't let father stop me from loving her. I refuse. Even if it means I go back to prison...I just don't care. She's worth fighting for. And I will fight for her if it comes down to it.

Maybe you can help me convince him to allow me to be with her? You're his favorite son after all. He'd listen to you."

Thor sighed softly. "He didn't listen to me about Jane. I still love her. But perhaps he was right. She wasn't the one for me. If she was, she would have been able to see through the facade...right?"

Loki sighed. "Maybe. I thought she was a little plain to be honest. You deserve someone like Sif.

She's perfect for you. Honestly. You both love to fight, you have the same mentality when it comes to war, she's a strategist while you're more brute force...she could teach you some things."

Thor shrugged. "I do like her. She's fun...and beautiful to look at. Maybe I might give it a shot. But I'll try and see what I can do. Congratulations, little brother. I'm proud of you...and I'm happy for you."

Loki smiled softly at that. "Thank you...brother," he said before grasping Thor's inner arm below the elbow. Thor returned the gesture and they shook on a smile before Thor hugged him. 

"I'll get going. You're joining father and I for breakfast, right?"

"No. I'll be dining with Trina in my room. I may join you for lunch though."

"Very well. I'll see you at lunch," he said before walking away.

Loki smiled and was about to close the door when a servant arrived with the food.

Taking the trays, he thanked her and set the trays on a table, placing the forks, knives and spoons before going to his room to wake the sleeping Trina.

Kissing her neck, he rubbed her backside.

"Wake up, my love. It's morning. Don't want to waste the day away, do we?" he asked before kissing her lips softly.

Trina breathed him in and moaned into the kiss before opening her eyes slowly. 

"I'm deliciously sore this morning," she said on a smile.

"And sated, I hope. You deserve all the happiness, my love. Come. Breakfast is here. Let's eat and I'll bathe you, relaxing your body and then we can talk about a plan to make Odin approve of you.

Thor stopped by earlier. He...he wants us to be together. And he's willing to help. So we have to talk to him later when we come up with a plan."

Trina sat up slowly. "Lord Thor approves? That's a good sign, isn't it?"

"I believe it to be, yes. And he's offered his help to convince Odin to let us be together. So, we must hurry, my darling. I have a dress in here that should be your size...and don't ask," he said, blushing a bit.

She raised a brow but said nothing, gasping softly when she saw it. It was a beautiful black and green dress, the green shimmering. It was trimmed in gold and was absolutely stunning.

"I can't wear this...this is much too fine for a servant to wear," she said softly.

"Well, if things go as planned, I'll raise your status to Lady of the House. One day, I hope to make you my wife," he said on a whisper before kissing her deeply.

Trina blinked back tears at that and sniffled. 

"Did I upset you, love?" Loki asked, concerned. 

"No...you made me very happy just now," she said, dabbing her eyes.

"Then let them flow if they are tears of joy. I hope to bring more of them to life one day. And get used to being ravished...and lavished. You deserve the finer things in life."

Trina smiled and kissed him softly. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now dress and let's eat," he said on a smile.

Trina nodded and got dressed before going to sit down with him for breakfast. They sat and talked as they ate, formulating a plan.

She would have to show her worth. Prove that she was worthy enough to be the lover or wife of a high born prince. And she would prove that of herself. She had been groomed by Frigga, after all.

Loki looked at her and smiled softly. "Join us for lunch. We'll show him together just how worthy you are," he said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "You're amazing and stunning," he whispered before kissing her softly. "Simply breathtaking."

Trina blushed a bit but returned the kiss on a smile. "Do you think your brother and father would agree to me dining with you?" she asked nervously.

"Thor will...I could care less about what Odin says though. I'd go back to that jail cell if it means being able to be with you forever," he said before taking a sip of his tea.

Trina took Loki's hand and sighed. "I'd rather you didn't go to prison over me. You were punished much too harshly the last time. And the fact that he gagged you? I wept at that. You didn't deserve that."

"I had lost my mind, my will and my heart at that time. But you gave it back to me. I won't lose myself should I go back."

"Your mother told me you were going mad down there. And you completely lost yourself after...after her passing. What difference would I make?"

"I was under the control of a madman at that point in my life. No one cared. No one besides mother that is and she had been my saving grace.

I'm to blame for her death. I let that prisoner out. I never meant for him to kill her. Just to escape...to anger Odin. But instead he became the instrument of her death.

This time I'll wait out my time to be with you again. I won't take any chance that could make me lose you too."

She kissed his cheek and sighed. "I won't let you go to prison. I'll do my best to make you proud, Loki. I would do anything for you."

Loki smiled and kissed her forehead as he stood. "As would I, beloved. As would I," he said before cleaning up. He had to meet up with Thor before lunch to come up with a plan...and possibly speak with Sif about getting together with his brother. Time to play matchmaker.


	11. Dinner with Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Trina have dinner with Thor and Odin.

Loki had every intention of dining in the great Hall with his brother and Odin, but he had gotten distracted by Trina. Instead he spent most of the day making her laugh and smile. Her laughter was so light and contagious he couldn't help but laugh and smile himself.

She could light up a room with just her presence and he was in awe of her. He didn't want her to leave his side.

He did finally get dragged to dinner by her. She wanted to prove herself to Odin. To prove that she was worthy of Loki's love and was more than just a servant.

Loki drug his feet, reluctantly making his way to the dining hall. The illusion of happiness would be shattered when he set foot in that room.

Trina turned to him, wearing the dress he gave her, and kissed him softly. She placed a black gloved hand on his arm. 

"We'll do this together, my love. Or not at all. It's your choice. If you want me by your side, don't deny us this chance. We can win the old man over. But I cannot, nor will I, do this without you," she said softly, shaking her head.

The emerald tear drop earrings he gave her dangled and shimmered in the soft light of the hall, her hair shimmering softly in the light as the curls bounced in place.

He searched her face before kissing her softly. "Together then," he promised before leading her in. It was a complete transformation for her. She didn't look like a servant girl in the least. Instead she looked as if she belonged to the royal family. A lady in her own right. 

Odin stood and frowned at her presence. "Who is this?" he asked, beckoning her forward.

Trina gave him a curtsy before looking up at him. "I am the woman who loves your son. I am the woman who won't back down...my king," she said before standing.

Thor's brows raised. She was a bold one, he thought. And a looker too. He hadn't seen her in anything but plain garb before and to see her in that dress, with her hair up, her face made and with the small touches of jewelry transformed her into an entirely different person. She seemed...regal almost.

Odin raised his brow as he appraised her. She wasn't as plan as he had originally thought. And she had guts. A brave woman would make a fine ruler one day, he thought to himself.

"While I don't appreciate you coming in uninvited, I must admit that you clean up rather nicely. Where did you get your garment?"

"Lord Loki thought they would be fitting for me to wear on our first meeting, your Majesty. And as I agreed to meet you at his behest, I thought it well to dress to his liking."

"A delightful choice, though I still hardly find you to be beneficial to my son. You make him defiant."

"No, my Lord Odin. I simply strengthen his reserve. A prince of the realm may desire what or who he desires and should be able to choose love."

Loki glared at Odin. "I asked her to come. I want to prove to you that I am worthy of her love and she is worthy of a title. She sees me fit enough to be hers and I see her to be my equal.

I love her. And should she choose to respect you, I suppose I can show you the common courtesy of showing you a modicum of respect, though I don't feel you deserve it.

You stole my from my parents and tried to steal away the only woman I love. Have ever loved, besides our dearly departed mother. 

I refuse to back down from this. You call me your son, a farce though it may be, and I once called you my father. If you had any kindness or love for me, you would allow me to choose love.

If you call me your son, you would allow me to be with her. You call me a prince of the realm though I am Jotun. Even if I were yours, a match between myself and a royal would be completely unnecessary, as you well know. Thor is your heir apparent. Not I."

Odin raised his head and took a breath. "Such disrespect coming from you. I saved you. I raised you. I love you. If I didn't have compassion for you I wouldn't have spared your life. If I held no love for you, I wouldn't want what was best for you. What makes you think this servant girl is truly what's best for you?"

"She gave me something to live for. Something to look forward to. Someplace to call home. Since Mother's death, hell...since you imprisoned me without listening to me," he paused looking at both Thor and Odin, "I thought this place a bleak prison I would never escape. She made Asgard home again.

She and mother were the only two people in my life to believe me when I begged my innocence. That I wasn't in control of my actions.

Did I deserve to be held accountable? Possibly. I did do horrendous things while being controlled, but I didn't deserve the harshness.

If I were seen as a true Prince of Asgard, I should have been listened to. I should have had a fair trial. But you all judged me. Aside from Trina and mother, you all hated me and shunned me."

Thor looked a little shamed at that statement. He hadn't believed him at first but had grown to see that fact had been true.

Since being away from the monster's control, he had been different. Cold hearted, yes, but not cruel. Distrustful. Which...who could blame him, really?

Odin sighed softly before sitting. "Join us, Trina. We will speak at long last. I will listen to you both, and to Thor, who approached me about this topic earlier, before making my decision."

Trina gave him another curtsy, sitting down after Loki had pulled her chair out for her. 

They ate in silence for a few moments before they began to speak about the matter at hand. Dinner lasted an hour, but they finally convinced Odin of her worth. 

Odin saw Trina as headstrong and brave. Both good qualities of a warrior and something he found he liked. Not to mention he saw how much softer Loki was around her. How much happier he was. 

It was the first time in years that he'd seen a smile on his boy's face and it softened his heart a bit. How he missed that smile. Loki was no longer an innocent child, but in his heart, he was still his son.

"Very well. I give you my blessing. You may be with one another," Odin said softly as the rest of the servants brought out the dessert, causing a few of them to gasp softly.

Loki smiled and took Trina's hand, kissing the knuckles.

Trina looked up at him and smiled softly. They had won the right to be together. It had been a hard won fight, but it was a win none the less.

Once dinner was finished, Loki led Trina to his room and kissed her deeply, removing her dress slowly and carefully. 

Trina returned the favor, moaning softly into the kiss. They proceeded to make love, loving one another before collapsing, falling asleep in one another's arms, repleated and utterly exhausted.


	12. Matchmaker, Matchmaker, Make Me A Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki sets Thor up on a date with Sif

Loki and Trina's relationship began to blossom once they received Odin's blessing. They were spotted together nearly everywhere together when Trina wasn't working.

When Trina was working, however, he could be seen following Sif around, talking to her in hushed tones.

People knowing that Trina and he were in a relationship, would often seek Trina out and tell her about Loki hanging around Sif, laughing and talking with one another; Trina simply smiled, knowing the truth of the matter. She thanked them for the information and went about her day.

Loki leaned against a post at the training grounds and smiled at Sif. Sif had her arms crossed, hand resting gently on the hilt of her sword as she leaned against the fence.

"Now why would I want to date Thor? He's a bore. Besides...he has an ego almost the size of Asgard itself!" she said on a snort.

Loki chuckled. "He can be a bore, but I have taught him to bathe regularly, to have manners and how to treat a lady. Not to mention, he's frequenting the pub less now. He's really not all that bad now," he said on a smile.

Sif snorted and lightly punched him on the shoulder. "Fine. Go tell your brother to get ready for our date. I don't expect you to work magic, but if he can be a decent companion, then maybe I'll get you to set up a few other friends of mine," she said on a smirk.

Loki grinned as he rubbed his arm. "Awesome. I will see you later, Lady Sif," he said before taking her hand and gently kissed her knuckles.

She smiled and walked off. Loki walked away to find Thor, who was in his room, trying to clean it up a bit. It was a bit of a pig sty, considering how often he got drunk.

Thor answered his door on a frustrated sigh and looked at Loki. "Come in. Can you help me clean, please? I want it looking decent in case Sif decides to stop by my room some time."

Loki rolled his eyes. "You have a date with her. But yes. I'll help you. You do know you could ask a maid to clean your room for you, right?"

Thor blinked. "I do? When?" he asked on a grin. "And what do I wear? What should I do or say?"

Loki smirked as he started picking up Thor's close, seperating them between dirty and clean piles. "You act like a gentleman. You can speak of war or whatever interests you, but you must also ask her of her interests."

Thor nodded as he started sweeping. "Okay. Do I have to pull out her chair and stuff?"

"Only when in the dining hall. If you dine outside, you can picnic, which I'm sure she'll enjoy just as much. And you know Father will approve of her. He has a soft spot for her. You'll have nothing to fear."

Thor smiled at him. "Thank you, brother. I appreciate all your help. It...it means a lot. And if we hit it off, it will help me get over Jane."

"I certainly hope so, brother," Loki said softly and sincerely. He sighed before looking at the room. You really need to clean your room up though. It's a sty in here. I'll help a bit longer, but really, you could ask for a maid to help."

Thor gave him a look. "I know. I'm just...a bit ashamed to ask for it. I'm a prince for Odin's sake. I should keep my rooms tidier than this. 

I guess I get too depressed to care to be honest, but maybe if Sif and I get along, I'll be better?"

Loki nodded. "I know the feeling and I certainly hope so," he said softly as he helped fold Thor's clothes, setting the clean ones aside and putting the dirty ones in a pile.

Thor swept his room up and thanked Loki when they were nearly finished. "No worries, Thor. Get ready for your date. She'll meet you tonight. Don't be late. 6 o'clock by mother's garden."

Thor nodded and patted Loki's back. "It's much appreciated. Thank you. I'll try to find something decent to wear."

"Good. Have fun. I'll have a maid come finish up your room."

"Thank you. Again. I'll tell you all about it tomorrow. As, I'm sure, will Sif."

He chuckled. "I have no doubt about that. Have fun and behave."

Thor smiled and waved him off before he went back to the arduous task of cleaning his quarters.

Loki went back out to the courtyard and waited for Trina. When she arrived, he wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her softly.

Trina smiled as she returned the kiss. "Success, I take it, is yours?"

"Indeed it is," he said on a smile. "They'll be having a date tonight in mother's garden. I already have the cooks coming up with something they both enjoy, including dessert."

"Wonderful. Let's go on our own date."

"Alright, let's go to the lake. Already have it set up and Slepnir is waiting for us in the stables. He's girdled and harnessed; unless of course, you would like to try riding your own horse?"

"I don't have a horse. Though it would be nice to try, I suppose, as long as it goes slowly?"

"You do now. I'm gifting you one. She's a beautiful chestnut and gentle. She's smaller than Slepnir so she should be easier for you to get on."

She shook her head and kissed him softly. "You're unbelievably sweet," she said on a smile before following him to the stables. Loki taught her how to get the horse ready before helping her up. 

Getting on Slepnir, he led them off at a slow pace and smiled. "Feels good, right?"

"Yes, it does. And you were right. She is sweet," she said on a smile, stroking the horse's neck. "What's her name?"

"Ginger. But if you would like to change her name, you can. I'm sure she would enjoy a new name."

She nodded. "I'll have to think on it," she said, pulling on the reigns when they got to the lake. She slid off gently before letting her loose.

Loki slipped off Slepnir and let him roam as he and Trina walked to the picnic he'd set up.

They ate and chatted, making love under the setting sun before packing up and cleaning up, heading off back to the stables.

He taught her how to groom the horse and bed her before they headed to his room.

An hour later, Thor knocked on his door, a smile on his face. Loki answered and raised his brow, dressed only in green sleep pants.

"Thank you, brother. If it weren't for you, I would never have had the nerve to have one of the best dates of my life. She's...she's amazing."

Loki smiled. "I figured you would enjoy one another's company. I'm glad you enjoyed yourselves."

"We did. Sif said she will speak with you in the morning."

"Very well. Have a good night, brother," he said on a smile. Thor nodded and thanked him again before heading to his own rooms, which were rather clean compared to what it had been.

Loki went back to bed and curled up next to his lover, kissing her shoulder before falling asleep.

Trina held him close and stroked his hair in his sleep before letting sleep claim her.


	13. Baby, Maybe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki thinks Trina is pregnant

Loki kissed Trina tenderly before climbing out of the bed. They'd been together now for six months and he was absolutely in love. He was close to proposing to her, but not quite. He wanted to plan out a romantic setting.

He already knew the place, but he was debating the time and the meal to serve with the request. 

Smiling, he watched her stir. He gently brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her again.

Trina moaned into the kiss as she opened her eyes. "Morning," she said sleepily.

"Morning, my queen," he said softly.

Trina smiled and blushed a bit before frowning, sitting up and then running to the bathroom to throw up.

Loki frowned a bit at that and followed her in, holding her hair back as she threw up yet again.

Trina heaved a few more times before spitting and panting. "Norns...what is wrong with me?" she asked before standing shakily.

Loki rubbed her back. "It's alright love. I'll order you some tea with breakfast. What would you like?"

"Anchovies on shaved vanilla ice sounds really good right now. Oh. And pickles."

He blinked and raised a brow. "Anchovies? On shaved vanilla ice?" he asked, his stomach churning at the thought of it.

"Yes. It sounds sooo good right now. I've been eating it for a few days."

He shook his head. "Alright. Anchovies on shaved vanilla ice it is. Anything else?"

"Rose tea with honey, please?"

"Of course," he said before ringing his bell. He opened the door when the servant girl arrived, whispering his food order to her before also requesting her to fetch Baldur.

Baldur arrived with the food and raised a brow. "I take it someone is pregnant?" he asked on a smile.

Loki smiled and opened the door for him. "Hello, Baldur. And I believe so. Trina's been throwing up in the morning, she's been complaining about her breasts being tender and swollen, has the strangest food cravings...and I believe she's missed her flow for the second time."

"I see. Well, I'll be more than glad to check her out. And give her something for the nausea."

"Thank you. We would both be grateful. She gets sick. A lot. Morning, afternoon, evening...doesn't seem to matter."

"Not surprising. I'll have the kitchens being some peppermint tea and have her come see me in the medical wing. I'll check her out there."

"Of course. Again, thank you," he said on a nod before hugging Baldur and then setting the tray on the table. "I'll have her see you this afternoon."

Baldur returned the hug. "Very well. I will see the both of you later."

Loki smiled and closed the door, going behind Trina and slowly braiding her hair, playing with it lightly. "I have an appointment for you set up with Baldur," he said before kissing her neck.

Trina smiled and closed her eyes. "Oh? Why?"

"I believe you may be pregnant, my dear."

She raised her head and looked at him. "What makes you think that?"

"Your symptoms fit. Anyway. Let's eat," he said before pecking her upturned cheek.

She smiled and shook her head before she began eating with him. They chatted away the morning before she had to work. 

Later that evening, she returned to their chambers and licked her lips. 

Loki glanced at her and smiled. "Well? How did it go?" he asked in nervous excitement.

She went to him and took his hand, looking at it before playing with his fingers. "Before I say anything, I want you to know...Loki, I love you," she said softly. 

Loki frowned as he smiled. "I love you too, Trina..."

"Loki...I'm pregnant."


End file.
